Chinese Love Trap
by Like 'Whoosh
Summary: Rima & Nagihiko get into a big problem! They have to live and be together because of a magic Chinese finger trap. Will they fall in love and just when will this darn finger prison come off? RIMAHIKO. DISCONTINUED. Read "Updates" on profile for info.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction is about Rimahiko (I am obsessed with this couple x3) and I beg all of you fanfic writers that support Rimahiko to please write a fanfic about them! There are not a lot of Rimahiko fanfics so please *begs on knees*!**

**The characters might be a little OOC (sorry D;). And it might not be so good because this is my first fanfic, but I tried my best, so please read!**

_**Anyways**_**…this takes place sometime after episode 62 =] (near Christmas)!**

**Oh! And I don't own Shugo Chara! or Shugo Chara Doki!.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**BZZZT! BZZ!**_

"Hm?" A petite girl with butterscotch-blond locks picked up her vibrating phone. There was a new text message from Amu, her _first and only_ best friend.

_Rima, if u don't have n e thing 2 do tomorrow, do u want 2 go X-mas shopping in the shopping center we went 2 last week w/ Nagihiko? We only have 3 days left 'til X-mas (not including today) D: ! And d/w! I'll try 2 make sure he doesn't come ^_^._

Rima texted her best friend back.

_Sure ^^ and he better not come -.-  
_

Rima was clearly Amu's _second_ best friend. Amu's first best friend was Rima's rival, her enemy, and that person was Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Rima had enough evidence to prove that Nagihiko was Nadeshiko (On the other hand, Amu was too thick-headed to know that **[no offense Amu D;]**, however…that's a different story). She really despised his guts, so of course she asked for Nagihiko not to come, but the next day…

_-----_

**-The Next Day (Dec. 23) The Shopping Center-**

…well…….he showed up.

"I thought Fujisaki wasn't coming!" Rima whispered angrily to Amu.

"Sorry Rima. Nagihiko asked me if he could come and it would be rude to turn him down." Amu whispered back.

"_He probably came just to bug me"_ Rima thought.

"We can't do anything about it now since he's already here."

Rima pouted, "Okay…"

"What are you guys doing?" A boy with long, dark hair whispered, joining Rima and Amu's huddle.

"None of your unnecessary business, CROSSDRESSER!" Rima said in a cold way.

Rima's cold statement hurt, especially the last word. That last word really pissed Nagihiko off and caused the two glare at each other with a deadly aura. "Cross…dresser?" Amu had no idea what Rima was talking about.

Then a light blue spark started to form in the space between their eyes. "AHH! Wait! Wait! We can solve this! Uh, don't get angry at each other!" Amu looked around to find anything that could help them calm down. "Ah!" She spotted a small, cheap-looking tent (like the ones in flea markets, but smaller) with a cardboard sign at the top **(A/N: I don't know how he put a sign on a tent, but it's there!)**, which said: "_Relationship problems? Don't worry--We can fix them!_" The owner was a short old man that seemed wise. Amu grabbed her best friends by their wrists and dragged them to the old man's shop.

"Excuse me, Mr. uhh…," Amu looked at his name tag. "…Lee? My friends need help."

"What's wrong?" The old man questioned the girl with the cotton candy-pink hair.

"They just don't get along and really, really they dislike each other."

"Oh, well, bring them here."

Amu gently pushed her two friends, who were still staring at each other with glares full of hatred, in front of the old man. "Ah, I see. I know exactly what to do." The owner opened a medium-sized case that was lying on the floor of the small shop. He picked up something inside from the box. The item was woven out of bamboo, pretty long, and sort of had the shape of a skinny cylinder. The ends of the object had one hole each, so there were two holes in total. The old man grabbed Rima's right hand and Nagihiko's left without them noticing (because they were occupied with glaring at each other). He stuck one end to Nagihiko's index finger on his left hand and the other end to Rima's thumb on her right hand (because her index finger was too skinny to let the object to stay on).

"Hm? What's that?"

"This is a Chinese Finger Trap. Don't worry, it won't hurt them."

The old man raised his hand over the Chinese finger trap and started to say something in Chinese, "听见这个不可思议的咒语： 您二将得到，或者您不可能从这个陷井逃脱。 如果您得到，则咒语将消失，并且您二再次自由。**(****= Hears this inconceivable incantation: You two will obtain, or you impossible to escape from this trap. If you obtain, then the incantation will vanish, and you two once more free.**** Basically=Hear this magic spell: You two shall get along, or else neither of you can escape from this trap. If you get along, then the spell will disappear and you two shall be free once again. [Thank you DarkCat****5648 for translating it better :D])**"

"Hm? What was that?" Amu asked.

"Oh, that was just a special magic spell that only works when I say it in Chinese."

"Uh…okay, but how will this work?"

"You'll see… And what will happen is worth it, so you don't need to pay anything." The old man snickered.

"Huh?" Amu slightly titled her head to the side, not knowing what will happen to her two best friends. "Anyways, thank you!"

"Anytime."

-----

"Come on guys! We still have Christmas shopping to do." Amu said, trying to break the tension.

"Sure, Amu-chan. We shouldn't fight near Christmas, right Mashiro-san?" Nagihiko brightened up, still not noticing that his finger was trapped with Rima's thumb.

"Whatever…" Rima pouted, who also didn't notice the Chinese finger trap.

Amu was walking ahead with Rima and Nagihiko trailing behind her.

People they passed looked at them and started to giggle and whisper to their friends.

"Huh? Amu-chan, Why are they looking at us?" Nagihiko asked Amu.

"They aren't looking at me, they're looking at you and Rima."

"Why?" Rima questioned.

"Hm…I guess it's because they think you two are a couple." Amu guessed, scratching the back of her head..

"Eh?" Rima leaned eavesdropped into a conversation of a few people walking past them.

"_Oh, look at those two!" A tall brunette pointed to Rima and Nagihiko._

"_Kyaa! They look so cute together!" The girl with a long ponytail exclaimed in some kind of fan girl style._

"_Ara?" A girl with short, curly hair looked at Rima and whispered to her friends "Doesn't it look like the girl is glaring at us?"_

The conversation made Rima blush. "WHAT!? HOW DO WE LOOK LIKE A COUPLE!?" Rima exclaimed.

"Well, you guys kind of look like you're holding hands…" Amu continued walking.

"EH!?" Rima and Nagihiko noticed that their fingers were trapped together. "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!?" they said in unison again, pointing at the Chinese Finger Trap with their free hands.

"Ara? You don't remember?" Amu stopped walking. "Since you two looked like you were going to fight, I brought you to this one small shop that fix any relationship."

"YOU WHAT!?" Rima and Nagihiko screamed at the top of their lungs and once again, at the same time.

Rima glared at Nagihiko. "Stop saying what I'm saying."

"Hey! Wait! I didn't finish yet!" The girl with the pink hair continued her story to stop them from glaring at each other. "The owner of the shop put that thing on your fingers. Uh…um……I think he called it a.. Chinese f-finger…..trap. Got it! A Chinese finger trap! Well, anyways, he cast a magic spell in Chinese, but I don't know what he said. I'm not sure how it will help you guys though. Uh, sorry." Amu tried to apologize with a small smile. "But no need to worry because it was free. Heh he…" Amu tried to brighten up the mood/situation, but it didn't help at all. An anime-style sweat drop was slowly sliding down her face as she was scratching the back of her head.

As soon as Amu finished, Rima trudged to the craft store. "Mashiro-san! Wait! Your pulling on my finger!" Nagihiko exclaimed. Amu followed behind Nagihiko.

-----

**- The Craft Store-**

Rima grabbed a pair of scissors from the sowing section and walked over to the cashier. "Excuse me, may I borrow these? Don't worry, I'll return it."

"Uh…s-sure." The cashier didn't know what to do.

Rima put her slender fingers in the holes of the scissors and put the finger trap in between the blades. "W-w-wait Mashiro-san! You're going to cut my finger off!" Nagihiko tried to run away, but Rima kept him in his place.

"I don't care." Rima told the boy with long, dark hair. Nagihiko sweat-dropped, anime-style.

Rima brought the blades closer together by cutting the trap. _**SHING! **_**(A/N: Sorry, I don't know a good onomatopoeia for this ^ ^;;)** The magic spell deflected the scissors, but Rima kept trying until she gave up, which was after about 100 tries. She returned the scissors to its original place, pulling Nagihiko along with her.

-----

**-Outside of Craft Store-**

"Maybe if we pull, this finger trap will slide off our fingers." Nagihiko suggested.

Then Rima and Nagihiko began pulling and pulling. One time Rima held onto a tree while Nagehiko ran the farthest he could with the Chinese trap locked on their fingers, which wasn't very far. Only about one foot and a half from Rima's thumb to Nagihiko's index finger. Nothing worked. They could only stretch one foot and a half from each other.

"Oh! I know!" Amu had a glowing light bulb above her head. "Ms. Nobuko Saeki had one of these on her show!"

"You watch that show?" Rima said in a what-the-heck tone.

"No! No! My family does! Except me! I just…uh…..they……" The pink-haired girl's head dropped (not from her body!) with depression lines slowly sliding down. Amu couldn't think of a good excuse. EPIC FAIL. "Well, anyways! Ms. Nobuko had one of those things in her T.V. shows! She said to take it off your fingers, you have to relax. Then, when you are relaxed, you can take them off!" Amu explained the situation to her two best friends.

"We can give it a try." Nagihiko didn't want to give up just yet.

"Sure…" Rima just wanted to get away from Nagihiko.

Then Rima and Nagihiko relaxed and then tried to pull when they were fully settled, they tried to pull. Failed. They tried again. It failed. And again. Failed…again. Basically, everything they did failed.

"Nothing works. We should just deal with it. I think its 'spell' will wear off at the end of the day." Nagihiko gave up.

"Okay, but I'm not liking it!" Rima gave in. _"Maybe it won't be so bad to live with him just for a day" _Rima thought.

"Yeah, we should just return Christmas shopping before all of the stores close." Amu said.

-----

**-Now X-mas Shopping-**

"Fujisaki," Rima calmly stated, "close your eyes and cover your ears if you can. Amu will help me buy your gift."

Nagihiko obeyed Rima's orders and closed his eyes and covered his ears **(A/N: Yes, it is possible to cover both of his ears even when his finger is attached to Rima's thumb. Rima just won't be able to use her right hand so much)**.

**/Nagihiko POV/**

I could tell that I looked stupid in front of the other customers in the store Rima went to, with my eyes closed and my ears covered with my hands (in addition, having it connected to Rima's right hand with a weird looking trinket), but I didn't care…even if I was stumbling…..and being pulled by a tiny, little girl and……it looked like I was acting like a little kid screaming "No! I don't want to!" to his mom who was forcing her child go shopping with her……. Okay, so maybe I did care a teensy, weensy bit. Anyways, I wondered what Rima would get for my present, but that would have to wait until Christmas.

Even with my ears covered, I could hear, but the sounds weren't so clear and I could only make out a few sentences:

"_You sure you want to get his present here?" _Most likely, it was Amu who said that.

And… _"Rima, you really want to give him this!?" _I couldn't really tell who said that, but it was probablyAmu.

Then… _"Can you wrap this up please?" _Mashiro-san, of course. For some reason I can recognize her voice better than Amu's (which is weird because she's my best friend) and anyone else's voice.

The last thing I could make out was…_**KA-CHING!!**_Which was, obviously, the cash register.

From the things I heard, Mashiro's gift was probably really cheap or really, really expensive.

By now, Amu and Mashiro were probably already out of the store and were walking around somewhere else so that I couldn't find out where Mashiro got my gift because I sensed the soft snow on the ground as I was being hauled by the petite girl.

I felt small hands touch mine. The hands belonged to Mashiro-san, I knew because they felt light and bony. Even in this cold weather, they were warm. Then for some reason, when Mashiro's hands were over mine, I-I don't know why….but I…..blushed. She grabbed my hands and took them off my ears.

"Amu wants to buy you're present now so keep you're eyes closed and cover you're ears. Okay, Na-," Mashiro seemed to make a mistake in her sentence and was on hiatus for a while, "…I mean Fujisaki…."

"Okay, Mashiro-san!" I smiled, still keeping my eyes closed. I felt silly talking and smiling with my eyes closed, but I just felt like I should smile at her.

**/Rima POV/**

I can't believe Fujisaki actually followed my orders (of covering his eyes and closing his eyes) throughout the whole time I was buying his present and even the time Amu and I were walking out of the store. I placed my hands over his, ready to pull them off of his ears. I felt butterflies in my stomach. His hands felt firm, warm, and so strong that I could trust him to protect me from any harm…but it's not like I care or anything. I noticed his face was pink; he was probably getting cold from the weather. That's weird though... How can he be so cold, when his hands were so warm? Well, I shouldn't waste anymore time. So I removed his hands from his ears.

"Amu wants to buy you're present now so keep you're eyes closed and cover you're ears. Okay, Na-," Oops… I almost said his first name, but I can't! _"Why?" you ask. _Well, we're enemies, rivals, foes. But still! I can't believe I almost said it. I could tell I was blushing right now. Phew! It was a good thing that his eyes were closed, or else he would question me about my blush. Huh? Why was I blushing anyway!? I don't like him!!! Stop blushing Rima! I tried my best to control myself from blushing. I remembered I was still talking to Fujisaki, so I corrected myself quickly, "…I mean Fujisaki…."

"Okay, Mashiro-san!" Fujisaki gave me a heart-warming smile. My heart skipped a beat and I started blushing more than I did before. Now I know why I was blushing, why I felt butterlies, and why my heart was pounding faster than normal. It all added up to one answer. To control my blush, heart beat, and the butterflies I turned my head away from his face. I hate you Fujisaki Nagihiko…for stealing my heart.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it xD! Sorry if you didn't *grows emo mushrooms in a dark corner* TT^TT… But that's okay *fully recovered from depression* because this is my first fanfic after all :D! Oh, and sorry it's short D:!  
**

**Anyways stay tuned for the next chapter =]! R&R (this is my first so it's okay to give good and bad reviews)!**

**List of some stuff I typed in fanfic that you might not understand/know:**

_**d/w (in the text message from Amu) - **_shortcut for "Don't Worry"

_**Flea Market Tents**_ -I might post a picture of one in a link in my profile

_**Chinese Finger Trap **_**- **you can see a picture of one in my profile (I'll post it up there in a link)

_**Sewing Section **__- _sometimes craft stores have a section where you can sew stuff and scissors will be just lying there so you can cut the string or cut other sewing stuff (I only heard of a sewing section before [I never really seen one], so it might not exist. Sorry if it's not real at all xP.)

_**Depression lines **_- the purple-ish, blue-ish lines that appear in the background or on a character's head most likely when they are depressed (If I can find a picture of a character with the lines, I'll post it in my profile in a link.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you ****DarkCat5648****for translating the Chinese part better x]! *Gives DarkCat5648 a candy cane* Savor it because I only have 5 candy canes left :O (I'll eat only one every day and then they will all be gone on Christmas day :D. OooOoOooo…magical x] [I wrote this part on Dec. 20, and I'm writing the date when I wrote this part so it makes sense about the candy cane magic stuff])! And thanks to everyone who reviewed xD (sorry I don't have enough candy canes to give to you guys [even though only 6 people reviewed xP] D;)! ****Okay Here it is =], Chapter 2!**

**I apologize if there is slight OOC (I think there might be a little in this chapter)!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara Doki!, or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**-Dec. 23 (same day as last chapter) Shopping Center, 5:15 pm-**

Nagihiko kept his eyes closed and covered his ears again. It was getting dark and the sun was in the middle of setting.

**/Nagihiko POV/**

When Amu was buying my present, I don't think there was a lot of conversation between Mashiro-san and Amu. The only things I clearly heard were:

"_Amu, what is…" _Mashiro seemed to be asking Amu something, but I couldn't hear the last word. She probably whispered it to Amu.

And… _**KA-CHING! **_The sound of the cash register.

**/Narrator POV/**

Amu was still inside the store, holding the door for Rima **(A/N: I'm not sure which way doors open in Japan so I just made it the opposite of how most of the doors open where I live [since Japan has a lot of things in the opposite direction from the U.S., like where the driver of the car is, etc])**.

"Amu, it's okay. You don't need to hold the door for me, I can handle it myself." Rima told Amu.

"Oh, Okay." Amu let go of the door.

The door was slowly closing. Rima didn't hold the door, she just walked through the small opening of the closing door. _**THUD! **_She didn't walk out completely though, she was being stopped by Nagihiko, who ran into the door with his arm caught (half of his arm was inside the store and the other half was outside) in the tight space.

"Itai! What just happened?" Nagihiko didn't know what was going on.

"Oops, I forgot you were there. Sorry Fujisaki." Rima opened the door, smacking Nagihiko's face again in the process.

"What the heck was that!?" Nagihiko was still unaware of what was happening.

"Uh…" Amu was just standing there with an anime-style sweat drop on her forehead, not knowing what to do.

"It isn't might my fault this time. I was trying to help you." Rima explained, even though Nagihiko couldn't hear so well. Then the butterscotch-blond girl pulled Nagihiko forcefully through the door, even though she was poor in athletics, she was pretty good at pulling someone free from a door.

Rima yanked Nagihiko's hands off of his ears quickly, before she would start blushing from feeling his hand touching hers. "You can open you're eyes now, Fujisaki."

Nagihiko opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. "What happened?"

"Nagihiko, are you okay? You just ran into the door!" Amu ran towards the long-haired boy.

"But I recall being hit two times." Nagihiko remembered.

"Oh you don't know? It's similar to the first one. It was because Ri-" Amu was interrupted.

"Because a little boy hit you with a snowball and ran away! It was a hit and run!" Rima didn't want Nagihiko to glare at her when he finds out the truth. You wouldn't like it if the person you liked stared at you with daggers in their eyes, stabbing you every time you looked at him/her.

"_Sure_…" The long haired boy said with a sarcastic tone in his voice, of course he couldn't trust what Rima was saying since she interrupted Amu before she could finish. Then Nagihiko paused to figure out what Amu was trying to say. "…or was it _you_ who threw a snowball at me."

"I didn't throw a snowball at you!" Rima was telling the truth.

"_But how can she throw a snowball at me if she's not so good at athletics?"_ Nagihiko thought. "Oh, I know now…" He smirked. "…You pushed the door in my face, huh?"

"NO! YOU'RE LYING!" Rima didn't think he would guess correctly. "This is the _second_ time you're lying **(A/N: the first lie is about Nadeshiko being his twin and all that stuff)**." She mumbled.

"Oh, yes, you did! Wait…_second_ time?" Nagihiko didn't know what she meant.

"YEAH! The one about CROSS-DRESSING!" After Rima emphasized the last word, she covered her mouth with her hands. _"Oops, I shouldn't have said that, huh?"_ But she was okay with it, at least this will stop him from discovering that she liked him. She wanted their relationship to stay the same. If she confessed her feelings now or some other time, Nagihiko would always reject her because they were enemies and they were supposed to hate each other. _"It would be weird to be enemies one day and then boyfriend and girlfriend the next day,"_ Rima thought, _"He would never accept my confession anyway."_

The mention of that one word made his stomach twist and turn. He hated cross-dressing, it was almost as bad as being called crossdresser! Nagihiko started a glaring fight by giving Rima the first glare, which was pretty deadly.

Rima looked at him with an even scarier stare. Bring it on!

**/Amu POV/**

The whole thing started to become an I-hate-you-more-so-I'll-give-you-the-scariest/most-annoying-glare-you've-ever-seen contest (long name, huh?). What do I do…? Maybe they'll stop when Rima wins, she _ALWAYS_ wins in a glaring competition. So I'll just wait, only this time though. I sat on a nearby bench and just started thinking.

Many questions popped in my head, but my mind was focused on one question: "Why would Rima be asking me about _that_?"

_***Flashback (Yay! First flashback! [and it's one in someone else's perspective other than the narrator!])***_

_It was hard to find something he liked, but I actually found a present for Nagihiko. Rima didn't talk to me at all, she just kept staring at the floor with a layer of pink on her face. "_She must be freezing from the weather_" I thought. _

_Rima and I were waiting in line behind a few people. Then, out of nowhere, she asked me a weird question. "Amu, what is," Rima whispered the last word into my ear, "love?"_

"_EH!?" I was surprised by her sudden question. "W-Why!? How would I know!?" Then I started thinking about a certain cat person. Then I caught myself. I was blushing, but Rima didn't see me because she was playing with her feet, embarrassed by the question she asked. "Well…um….. Sorry Rima, I don't really know what it is. It's kind of…sort of……unexplainable."_

"_Oh…" I could tell that Rima was disappointed about my answer._

"_Why would you be asking about that anyways?" When I asked her this question, Rima's face was red all over. So maybe her face wasn't pink because of the weather. Maybe it was because… I thought for a while. …OMIGOOSH __**(A/N: Ha ha! I love that word xD! Okay, now back to teh story :O!)**__!!! Rima is in LOVE with someone!!!! But who?_

_I looked at Rima's red face again. It must be embarrassing. I whispered to Rima, "It's okay, Rima. You don't have to answer." Ooo! But I really wanted to know!_

_Then when our small conversation was finished, it was already my turn to pay for Nagihiko's present._

_After I paid for my first best friend's twin's gift, I held the door open for Rima to exit out of the store, just like how a good best friend would do. But Rima said, "Amu, it's okay. You don't need to hold the door for me, I can handle it myself." So I did what she said, I let go of the door._

_And that's when __**"**_**THUD!" **_and then you know what happens next…_

_***End of Flashback (POOF!)***_

_**POP! **_"Huh!? What!?" I realized that I just woke up from a short nap when my snot bubble burst. "Oh, did Rima win yet?" She asked the two who just finished their competition.

"No…" Rima muttered.

**/Narrator POV/**

"This time, I won." Nagihiko gloated while giving Rima a small sly grin. _"It felt like I wasn't really trying though, something was stopping me from giving her the most lethal stare she had ever seen…"_ Nagihiko thought.

"Whatever…" Rima sighed in defeat. She just couldn't give him the scariest glare in the universe…ever since she fell in love with him.

"It's eight minutes to 6:00 pm." Amu checked her watch **(A/N: I'm not sure if Amu has a watch, but she does in here!)**. "The shops close at 6:35 pm… We have to finish Christmas shopping soon! The stores are not even going to be open tomorrow or on Christmas!!" Amu started to panic.

"It's okay, Amu-chan. We'll finish soon! Huh, Mashiro-san?" Nagihiko gave the short girl a small, but ravishing smile.

Rima turned her head before she would gaze and blush at him. "…Sure.."

"Hm?" Nagihiko didn't know why she turned her head away from him. _"Does she hate me even more just because I won?" _He thought. _"Hopefully not…"_

-----

**-Many presents later… (6:19 pm)-**

"Okay, so now the only present left is Mashiro's present from me." Nagihiko looked at Rima, who's body was on auto pilot as her soul was thinking. Nagihiko didn't want to bother her whole thinking session so he knelt down to Rima's height, put her hands over her ears, and pulled her eyelids down (Wow, long sentence).

"Rima likes gags so maybe we should get her a gag manga." Amu said, trying to help Nagihiko get something for Rima.

"Oh, so she likes gags, huh? I know what will be even better than a gag manga…" Nagihiko snickered.

**/Rima POV/**

I didn't really pay attention to Amu and Fujisaki's conversation because I was asking myself too many questions. I only heard one sentence from Amu when they were inside whatever store they were buying my present from:

"_What you're really buying her this rose!?"_

And the sound of the cash register when Fujisaki bought my present.

I didn't know that he was going to buy me a rose… Maybe I should return my present. It wouldn't be fair if I gave him something….well…bad and he would give me something so good for Christmas.

Then, before I knew it, he was flicked my head repeatedly. "Hello Mashiro-san? Hello? Are you there?" I flipped open my eyes and grabbed his arm that was connected to the hand that was flicking my forehead.

A vein popped. "I'm here, and I already was! I can't escape remember! I'm attached to you!!" The last sentence I said kind of sounded like a confession, but he didn't take it that way. Phew!

"Sorry about that Mashiro." He looked at the night sky, we were already outside. It didn't feel like I bumped into anything, not even the door… He probably held the door for me like a real gentleman, unlike me, who let him run into it. I sighed. Yeah, I should give him a better present.

But, then…

Amu looked at her watch again. "We finished just in time, the stores are closing now. And good thing we bought these before tomorrow!" Amu seemed relieved.

So maybe I can't return my gift, but I think I can improve it.

**/Narrator POV/**

Then the three started walking to their homes.

-----

**-Several Minutes Later… (6:48 pm)**

Amu, Rima, and Nagihiko were already in the intersection of their houses.

"What do we do now?" Rima had no idea what do since Nagihiko's finger was attached to her thumb.

"Maybe we can stay at you're house." Nagihiko thought up an idea. "You can say 'A friend wants to sleep over today.'"

"No! You can't come!"

"Why not?" Nagihiko was surprised by Rima's sudden outburst.

"You just…you wouldn't like it." Rima stared at the ground.

"Then, you can come over at my house. You can just tell you're parents that you're going to stay over at a friend's house." Nagihiko suggested.

"Um…I don't know." Rima was unsure about her parents letting her stay.

"It's okay. If they don't let you, I'll try to persuade them." Nagihiko wanted to help.

"Rima, I'm sure Nagihiko will help! So, I'll leave Rima in you're hands, Nagihiko! I have to get home soon. Who knows what Ami is doing to Ran, Miki, and Su! Good night!" Amu waved as she was jogging away.

"_Oh, why would you leave alone with him, Amu!?" _Rima was screaming in her mind. _"My parents wouldn't even let me go to another person's house ever since the kidnapping incident that happened some time before I attended Seiyo Elementary."_

"My house is this way…" Rima pointed in the direction of my home. "Oh, and here." Then she pulled out a hair-tie **(A/N: I think that's what it's called. I'm not sure 'cause I don't do anything to my hair) **from her pocket with her free hand. "I don't think my parents would let me stay at a boy's house."

"Oh, okay." Nagihiko pulled his hair up and used the hair-tie to keep it that way. "Is this good enough?"

"Hm…," Rima looked at him. He did look like the girl in the picture that she saw last week when the Guardians were cleaning the Royal Garden. "Yeah."

Then the two walked to Rima's house.

-----

**-In front of Rima's House (6:56 pm)-**

**(A/N: I'm not sure if there is one of those gates in front of Rima's house, so I didn't put one. If you don't know what I'm talking about, those gates [I don't know what to call them] are sometimes in front of peoples' houses in some places. They usually have a thingy that is like a square with holes and a button on it. The button is like a door bell, so when you press it, it goes **_"Ding Dong!"_**The holes are speakers so you can listen to what the person inside is saying to you if they are using it. There is also a mail slit [I think that's what it is, so there might not be one]. To know more, read Ch 3 of Volume 1 of Yotsuba!. It shows it in there and a character(s) using the stuff on it in the beginning of the chapter. This is a long A/N :O. Sorry about that! Back to the fanfic :D!)**

Rima gulped, ready to turn the key. Her hands were shaking. She knew her parents would yell at her for being so late and punish her by not letting her stay at Nagihiko's house.

"Are you okay?" Nagihiko asked, concerned.

"Yes…" Rima turned the key and opened the door. She could hear her parents fighting from their room, which was upstairs, to where she was standing. She was sure that Nagihiko could hear it too. "Hide yourself on the hidden side. Come out when needed." The wavy-haired girl pointed to the right side of the house that couldn't be seen by the perspective of anyone inside her house.

Then Rima's parents were stomping and yelling at each other on the way downstairs.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Her father screamed at her. She was still standing near the dark side of where the long-haired boy was hiding.

"Papa… I went Christmas shopping, see?" Rima lifted her shopping bag to show him evidence.

"It's all your fault our daughter is out when it's almost pitch black outside!" Her mother yelled at her father.

"Oh, really!" Her father argued. Then it became a whole yelling-fest between Rima's mom and dad.

Rima really wanted them to stop fighting. "WHY DO YOU GUYS ALWAYS YELL AT EACH OTHER!!" Rima broke the sound of their shouting. Rima was on the verge of crying. "If you guys hate each other so much…then…. Why.....Why don't you guys just divorce or something!?"

"Ri-" Her dad was about to say something.

"SHUT UP!" Tears were forming in her eyes, but she held them back. Her parents were dead silent. Rima realized what she was doing and discontinued her whole I-hate-my-parents yelling thing. "Anyways, I just came here to ask you something. I wanted know if I could sleep over at a friend's house, like, until after Christmas."

"WHAT!? NO WAY!" Her mom shouted at her daughter.

"But-" Rima was interrupted.

"AND WHY UNTIL CHRISTMAS!? YOU'RE OUR DAUGHTER! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO CELEBRATE IT WITH US!" Her father shouted.

"WELL, WE WON'T EVEN BE CELEBRATING CHRISTMAS BECAUSE YOU GUYS WILL BE FIGHTING THE WHOLE DAY!!!" Rima screamed so loud so that the mole people could hear her (Yay! Mole people xD! [Idk who they are, but yay!]). At that time she really felt like crying. She only let few of her tears fly out of her eyes when she yelled at her parents. (Rima's cheeks showed no evidence of her crying though because they were dry and her tears "_flew" _out like when an anime character would shake their head left to right and right to left really fast when crying and then some droplets of tears "fly" out of their eyes and land on the ground without ever touching the character's cheeks. Sorry if you don't know what I mean ^^;;) Nagihiko was too far and couldn't see her or her tears escape her eyes. He could only hear what was going on.

Her parents were quiet, but their silence didn't last long. Mr. Mashiro was the one who broke it "WE DON"T EVEN KNOW WHO THIS PERSON IS! HOW WOULD WE KNOW IF THEY ARE GOING TO KIDNAP YOU!?"

"JUST LIKE THAT ONE TIME WHEN YOU WERE KIDNAPPED!" Ms. Mashiro supported her husband.

"…_Kidnapped?" _Nagihiko thought.

Nagihiko showed up behind Rima (so that her parents won't see the Chinese finger trap) after that statement. "Don't worry." He said using Nadeshiko's voice. "I would never do that to my friend. Right, Mashiro?"

"Yes…" Rima was still sad about her parents yelling.

"I am Fujisaki Nadeshiko." Nagihiko curtsied as low as he could with Rima attached to his finger. "I will take good care of you're daughter, sir."

"NO YOU WON'T! WE WON'T LET OUR DAUGHTER STAY WITH YOU!" Rima's dad was outraged about his daughter wanting to stay at another house other than her own. "SHE CAN'T BECAUSE SHE'S STAYING WITH US!!" Her dad was about to grab Rima by her arm, but Nagihiko was faster.

Nagihiko picked her up just like how a groom would pick up his wife. Just then, when he saved her from being isolated in her house forever, the tight grip of the finger trap became less tighter (just a little though), but it didn't really make a difference. It still felt the same and they still couldn't escape from it. Streams of tears were rolling down her cheeks, but she wiped them away before the long-haired boy could see them and ask what's wrong. Her parents let her go, they knew that she would be back.

Then he carried her all the way to his house. From all the yelling, he knew Rima was right before. He wouldn't like to stay over at Rima's house.

"Are you okay?" Nagihiko asked Rima as he put her down.

Rima rolled up into a ball along the door of Nagihiko's house and tucked her face in the empty space between her knees and chest, completing the ball. Nagihiko could hear sniffs and weeping. A bit of her face was showing with tears falling from her eyes. She didn't know why, but she just did. Because of her parents and all the yelling?--Maybe. Or because she thought Nagihiko would never like her as much as she liked him?--That's a maybe too. Or because she couldn't fix his present?--Not sure. Or because she wasn't Amu's first best friend?--Most likely. Or it could be because she would have nowhere to go after this and her family never really celebrated Christmas like one of those wonderful families where everyone got along?--All good answers, but nobody really knows why. ...She just wanted to cry.

Nagihiko saw noticed the tears, _"Fake tears?" _He looked at her again. _"No, this time they are real…"_

The boy with the dark hair would just wait until Rima would feel better. That's what he would do, just cry his feelings out and tell the whole world that you're sad. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

Rima gestured "no" with her head, which was still tucked in. With her permission, Nagihiko gladly sat down and gazed at the star-filled sky. **(A/N: It is possible for him to stand and for her to be sitting like that, and also for him to carry her like a bride because in chapter one it said that they could stretch up to one foot and a half from each other)**. He pulled off the hair-tie off of his hair. _"Maybe I should have gotten her a better present. I'll just add something to it to make it better."_ Nagihiko thought.

When she stopped weeping (but was still cooling down from her crying), he asked "Do you know the story about the old wizard casting a spell on the princess and the servant to make them admit their feelings?"

Rima, who was still tucked into a ball, shook her head left to right, which meant "no."

"Then may I tell it to you?" Nagihiko gently smiled at Rima.

Rima nodded for "yes."

"Okay. Well… My grandmother told me it when I was little to make me like those girly stories that little girls would love... I hated having to act like a girl every single day, but I still like the story she told, even now. I believe in the story. I did ever since.....well...that part is a secret." Nagihiko began the story.

* * *

**Stopped before Nagihiko told the story (Sorry, I was tired and wanted to post the next chapter)! Well, now it's the end of this chapter! I hoped you liked it! The story Nagihiko will tell Rima in the next chapter will be made up by me. It will be based on the one-shot I was going to make. I'm still going to make the one-shot. It will be like the story I will type in the next chapter, but with more detail and stuff. I will write the one-shot when this fanfic is finished. The secret Nagihiko talked about in the end was about when he started to believe in the story (just in case you didn't know) and like when believed that it could happen (or something like that, I don't know yet xP). R&R!**

**Also, I would like to thank Super Bawang (a snack), youtube, your reviews, and other Rimahiko fics for keeping me entertained while I am thinking about what to type and when I am typing the fanfic!  
**

**Stuff that I typed in fanfic that you might not understand/know:**

_**Japan kind of having opposite stuff**_ _**than where I live**_ - In Japan, they write right to left (Where I live, people write left to right), the driver's seat and the steering wheel are placed on the right in Japan (In the U.S., they are on the left), and etc.

_**Snot Bubble (when Amu woke up)**_ - a bubble coming from a character's nose usually when they are sleeping. Sometimes it pops and the character wakes up from the sound (like Amu in this fanfic.

_**POOF! (after the flashback) - **_the sound of the flashback cloud when the flashback is finished (sometimes a flashback in a cartoon would start off as a cloud and end as a cloud and then go "Poof!" when the cloud of the flashback turns into smaller clouds and then disappears into thin air)

_**Hair tie (what Nagihiko used to put his hair up)**_ - the accessory used to tie hair and hold it in place, usually used by girls (looks kind of like a rubber band, but it's not rubber)


	3. Chapter 3

**There is like one important note here, so please read this author's note!****Yay! Chapter 3! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed Ch2! I also thought of an idea for a new Rimahiko fanfic. I'm not sure if I will make it though xP (maybe sometime next year). Also, I changed the story, it's going to be not about cracked eggs and stuff ****(****this is the important note****) so I changed that part in Ch2. Anyways, here it is: Chapter 3!!**

**Warning: The characters might be a little OOC!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara Doki!, or any of the characters. I only own this fanfic and the story Nagihiko is going to tell Rima (I am the one who made up the story he will tell).**

**

* * *

**

**-Dec. 23 (same as last chapter) In Front of Nagihiko's House (7:15 pm)-**

"Mashiro-san, you're listening, right?" Nagihiko wanted to make sure she was awake for the story.

"Yes." Rima finally spoke.

"Then here it goes." Nagihiko viewed the beautiful night sky while telling the story. "First of all, this story takes place in some world where there is a lovely princess that was going to become queen when her mother was going to retire from the throne. She was a little spoiled and never really wanted to be a princess, she just wanted to be a normal girl. The princess had a loyal servant that she hated so much and didn't treat him so well. Even though Princess R treated him badly, her servant didn't mind and did whatever she told him to do. Do you know why he stayed as her servant?" Nagihiko looked over at Rima.

"No." Rima shook her head left to right and right to left.

"The princess's servant obeyed her orders because he loved her dearly. Hm…I think it's too long to say the princess and the princess's servant. My grandmother didn't give them names when she told me this story, so should we call them something shorter?"

"I dunno…"

"Then I'll just call the princess R-hime and her servant N-kun. Is that okay?"

"Sure." Rima responded. "Wait…their names sound kind of familiar." Rima lifted her head as she noticed this.

"Hm? I guess. Maybe you know some people by those names." Nagihiko suggested.

"…" Rima was silent, waiting for Nagihiko to continue the story.

"Anyways, before R-hime can become a queen, she has to marry a responsible man that will become the next king. Since N-kun loved her, her wanted to be the one to marry her. But he was in the working class and R-hime was in a_way_ higher class and her mother and father had already found a good prince for her to marry. N-kun was really disappointed, but he would still be around with her and see her being happy so it would be okay because the greatest happiness is seeing the ones you love happy. However, even though N-kun thought R-hime would be happy, she actually wasn't. Like I said before, she wanted to be like a normal girl. And sometimes, R-hime and N-kun would fight and yell at each other. But she would never fire N-kun from being her servant though because he made her feel like a normal girl whenever they fought. Also, she sort of had developed a liking for him…kind of like a crush. Are you still listening, R-him--," Nagihiko caught himself, "Mashiro-san?"

The petite girl nodded her head. When Nagihiko looked at Rima, she wasn't in a ball shape anymore. Now she was facing Nagihiko, sitting with her legs in front of her, and her knees slightly bending. Her arms were resting on her knees with her head lying on top of them and her eyes were glittering from the moon light. _"…Kawaii" _Nagihiko thought.

"When N-kun and R-hime were fighting one day, a wizard that lived in the castle saw them. He knew that they loved each other, but they just wouldn't say it. So the wizard cast a magic spell on R-hime and N-kun. His spell made them stick together until they told each other their feelings (about liking each other). R-hime and N-kun found themselves connected to each other, right hand to left hand and left hand to right hand. Then they asked the wizard what he did. All the old wizard said was 'Just get along and when you want to tell the other what you think about him/her then just say it. Don't be afraid to.' Then the wizard disappeared in a cloud of smoke and magic dust. The two didn't get what he meant though." Nagihiko paused again to check if Rima was awake.

The wavy-haired girl was in the same position as before except her knees were bended a bit more. "Continue the story, Fujisaki. I want to hear more."

"Ha, okay." The boy with the dark hair that blended with the night sky smiled at the girl and returned to the story. "R-hime told her parents that she couldn't marry the prince. Then her parents demanded her reason. She said a different reason than what N-kun thought she would say. N-kun thought she would say the truth which was that his and her hand were connected so it would be hard to do the wedding thing while being attached together. 'I don't love the man you set me up with. I actually love someone else.' She said. N-kun thought she was telling her parents a lie, but as you know, it was actually the truth. Her parents were outraged so they kicked R-hime out of the castle until her wedding day, which was the next day, so that she would learn her lesson and marry the man they chose for her. What do you think about what her parents did, Mashiro?" Nagihiko turned to her.

"They're acting stupid." Rima answered Nagihiko's question.

Nagihiko chuckled. "Ha ha, I guess so. Then N-kun offered R-hime to stay over at his house until the magic would wear off. R-hime said that she only accepted his offer only because she had nowhere else to stay. Then, R-hime started crying out of nowhere. N-kun knew exactly what to do. He sat next to her and waited for her to finish crying her feelings out. Then, he consoled her. When she felt better, they looked at the stars and constellations. N-kun pointed out that there was a story in the constellation and told it to her. She was really glad he was the one she was attached to her. So R-hime told N-kun her feelings about liking him when the story was over. She apologized about treating him badly and told him it was okay that he didn't feel the same way because she didn't think he loved her too. In return he kissed her on her forehead and said that what she said was wrong. 'I loved you ever since I met you' N-kun corrected her."

"Then did the magic on their hands wear off?" Rima interrupted.

"Well, let's not spoil the story now." Nagihiko looked at Rima once again then continued on the part he was on. "They were really happy and then they just looked at the stars again." Nagihiko gazed at the stars, inspecting each one carefully. "R-hime spotted a shooting star and wished on it. Her wish was to marry N-kun instead of the man her parents set her up with. Then she fell asleep in N-kun's arms and he carried her to a guest room to sleep in and surprisingly, their hands weren't connected anymore. The next day, her wedding day, she went back to the palace to get married unwillingly. She was wearing a beautiful white gown, but she didn't feel like how someone usually would feel when they are about to get married. Everything was ready, so they started the wedding. They were in the middle of the ceremony, when N-kun said 'I object!'" Nagihiko chuckled. "They weren't even on the part when the priest says 'Speak now or forever hold your peace,' asking if anyone would object the marriage. Anyways, then N-kun said that the two don't really love each other. R-hime spoke up and said that she didn't want to marry the prince and that she wanted to marry N-kun instead. The princess told the priest to continue the ceremony, but with N-kun. The priest followed her order because R-hime gave him a deadly glare. Nobody objected, even her parents, because everyone in the castle knew that those two loved each other and her parents were given a very lethal glare from their daughter. Since R-hime married a servant, she was no longer a princess and now a normal girl, so I guess her name is R-chan now. Then the two lived happily ever after." Nagihiko finished the story. "I know the ending is kind of cheesy, but I still like it. It sounds like us…sort of. Fighting and the parents…..even with our hands being connected. Maybe we could end up like them. So I just wanted to tell you that…I love you very much, more than you would ever know." The trap's grip was lessened a little bit when he confessed (still not a lot, but at least it budged a little). _"I know that you won't like me though, but I just want to tell you about how I feel towards you..."_ He thought. Nagihiko noticed something heavy was on his shoulder.

"Eh!?" He found that Rima was asleep, using his shoulder as a pillow **(A/N: she fell asleep before the ending of the story)**. "Then I guess that means we'll never end up like them **(A/N: because Rima didn't confess her feelings and she fell asleep before she heard Nagihiko's feeling about her!)**. So maybe you don't like me, huh? Since we're not going along how the story does…"

Nagihiko lifted her up and cradled her in his arms to his room.

**/Nagihiko POV/**

Mashiro is so cute when she's asleep. I grabbed some pajamas that I used when I was pretending to be Nadeshiko. A little too big for Mashiro's size, but that won't be a problem. I called a maid to come change her to the pajamas while my back was facing Mashiro-san. **(A/N: I don't think Nagihiko has maids, but he does here xD!)**

"Who is this girl, Young Master?" The maid asked while changing her.

"She's my rival. Don't ask how we got connected. Oh, and she'll be staying here tonight. I won't do anything to her, I promise."

"Yes, I know, Young Master. You aren't like any of those bad people." The maid was finished. "I'm done. I'm just going to leave her clothes on your desk, okay?"

"Sure. You may be dismissed." I turned around and carried the petite girl to my bed.

Yeah, the pajamas were sort of big, but small enough to cover her.

"Nagihiko…." Rima called out my first name in her sleep. Cute. "….die……."

Okay, never mind; not cute. I flicked her forehead for saying that. It made her face scrunch up and then return to how it was. "That's what you get." Yeah, then I guess that we aren't anything like the couple in the story since you don't love me like the princess loved her servant.

Then I fell asleep in my thoughts.

**/Narrator POV/**

"…….suki…" Rima finished her statement. What she said was "daisuki," which means "I love you" in Japanese, but Nagihiko didn't hear the last part so he thought she said the English word "die." Nagihiko didn't hear though because he fell asleep really fast **(A/N: Wow, he sleeps fast! Sometimes I have sleep block just like I have writer's block. When I have writer's block, I can't write. So that means that when I have sleep block, I can't sleep! So it takes me longer to sleep xP. I don't know why I put this A/N, but I'll leave it here anyways xDD)**. The grip of the Chinese finger trap lessened as much as it did when Nagihiko confessed, but a little lesser because he thought she said "die."

-----

**-Next Day in the Morning (Christmas Eve [Yay :D!])-**

**/Nagihiko POV/**

I opened my eyes and found myself hugging Mashiro-san. I blushed furiously and immediately let go of her. I noticed something. That's weird….our fingers…..they're still connected. Then Mashiro woke up, rubbing her eyes.

**/Narrator POV/**

Rima finished rubbing her eyes. "Huh?" Rima sat up. "Where am I!?" The petite girl found Fujisaki sitting next to her. "Oh yeah…it's just you." Nagihiko sweat-dropped after her statement.

Then Rima looked at the clothes she was wearing. "How did you do this!? Did you see anything!?"

"You know, I'm not that kind of person. I asked a maid to change you. You're wearing Nadeshiko's clothes."

"Don't you mean _your _clothes?"

"It's the same either way." Then Nagihiko mumbled something. "And, even if it was me who changed you, it's not like I would have anything to look at…"

"HEY!! I HEARD THAT!" Rima shouted, blushing.

"I was joking." Nagihiko chuckled.

"I'll let this one pass…" Rima blushed a bit and looked away from Nagihiko. Her head popped up as she wondered something. "Does you're mom know I'm here?"

"No, she's still in England. So is my grandmother."

"I'm hungry…" Rima noticed that her stomach was growling.

"Yeah, me too. I'll cook. You have to help cook though. We're still connected so it will be hard to cook with just one hand."

After what the long-haired boy said, Rima noticed that their fingers were still attached. _"When will the spell come off?"_ Rima wondered. Then she responded back to Nagihiko, in case he was waiting for an answer. "Yeah, sure."

"We have to fix the bed first, okay?"

"Okay." Rima and Nagihiko got up to fix the bed.

"OW!" They said in unison. There was a mix of butterscotch candy and blackberry fruits.

"Get your hair out of mine!" Rima winced.

"It's not my fault our hair got tangled when we were asleep." Nagihiko stated.

"Whatever. We should just get our hair untangled. Where's your bathroom?" Rima said calmly.

He walked to the bathroom, with Rima close behind him. It was HUGE **(A/N: I don't remember how Nagihiko's bathroom/restroom was like and I'm too lazy to watch the episode again so I just made it huge here. Hey, at least I'm not that lazy to not update this fanfic. I'm updating it right now, aren't I =]?)**!

"Here." He handed Rima a brush.

"Hah, most guys I know use a comb." The petite girl joked as she grabbed the brush.

"It isn't my fault that I have long hair, you know. It started when I was doing female dancing when I was little. I wanted to do other things, like basketball. I really liked basketball and I was good at it, but they banned me from it so I can live like a girl and do girl things instead just so I can do female dancing better." Nagihiko sighed.

"Oh, sorry. I was just joking." Rima felt bad for him.

"It's okay though. If I didn't have to live like a girl, I don't think I would have met you **(A/N: I'll explain that in the author's note on the bottom)**." Nagihiko gave the wavy-haired girl a gentle smile.

What he said made the butterflies flutter around in Rima's stomach. "Uh…same." She had no idea what to say. _"Stop moving, you stupid butterflies!" _Rima shouted inside her head. "The knot in our hair is gone now." Rima finished untangling their strands of hair.

"Okay. Let's go cook now." Nagihiko pulled Rima on the way to the kitchen.

"'Kay." Rima responded as they entered the kitchen.

-----

**-Around 15 Minutes Later…-**

"Ah! It's done!" Rima smiled, looking at the table that had pancakes and toast along with toppings for them: jam, butter, and syrup.

"I think we're pretty good as a team, huh Mashiro-san?" Nagihiko looked at the well-prepared breakfast.

"Rima…"

"Huh?" Nagihiko didn't know what she was talking about.

"Call me 'Rima.'" The petite girl was blushing.

"Ha, okay." Nagihiko gave her a breath-taking smile. "Then you can call me Nagihiko, okay Rima?"

She smiled back at him. "Okay, Nagihiko." Rima loved how he said her first name. Nagihiko blushed when she said his first name, but Rima didn't notice. Then the grasp of the Chinese finger trap lessened again, but still not enough to let both of them free.

"We should eat now. I'm getting hungrier by the second!" Nagihiko stretched his arm **(A/N: The one that was free. Lol, that looks weird now that I think about. Oh well!) **on his way to the kitchen table and Rima was dragged behind him.

Rima tried to bring the food into her mouth many times. All of her tries failed. _EPIC FAIL_. **(A/N: I just like that statement so don't mind it being there xD!)**

Nagihiko noticed. "Is anything wrong?"

"Um…it's just that it's hard to eat with just my left hand. I'm right handed so…." **(A/N: I don't know what hand Rima uses, so I just made her right handed here)**

"Oh, it's okay. I'll help."

"No, it's fine. I can do it by mysehf-" Nagihiko didn't listen to her and stuffed a whole slice of toast in her mouth. He kept doing it repeatedly. "I peel wike a stewpehd baybeh." Rima talked with her mouth full.

"But you said that it was hard to eat so I'm helping you."

"Eh… Wuteber."

A maid walked in. "Ha, you two look like a couple that just got married." The maid saw Nagihiko feeding Rima. The two were blushing after her statement.

Nagihiko recovered. "We're not like that, Suzuki-san. You see, we-"

"Aw, you guys look so cute together! Feeding each other the cake like me and my husband when we got married, or pancake that is… Ah, I miss those times." The maid, Suzuki, interrupted.

"Yeah…sure." Nagihiko gave up.

"THAT WAS A HORRIBLE JOKE! YOU NEED SOME WORK ON IT! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO COMEDY! TRY BETTER NEXT TIME!!" Rima suddenly got angry after Suzuki's lame joke (about cake and the pancake).

"Uh… Yes, ma'am." Suzuki sweat-dropped and bowed. "Umm, I just need to ask one more question before I leave, Young Master."

"What is it, Suzuki-san?" Nagihiko asked the maid.

"Where will you be spending Christmas Eve and Christmas?"

"Oh, let's see…" Nagihiko paused to think. "Ah! I'm spending Christmas Eve here to wrap late presents and I'm going to the Guardians' Christmas party that will be held in Kukai's house for Christmas."

"Okay, Young Master." Suzuki bowed again and finally, left the room.

* * *

**I just stopped there because I wanted to release this chapter on Christmas xD. **** Short chapter from my other ones, huh? ****The Christmas and Christmas Eve chapters will be out on New Years or sometime next year, sorry xP. I think this chapter was okay, so you probably not like it too. Oh, and about the story… It sounded so much better in my head xD! I know it had a lame ending and all that stuff, but don't put hating comments on the story, okay? And sorry that this chapter is late. I had to do late Christmas shopping, cook things I have never cooked before, and get my house ready for cousins that were going to come over (they're here now!). Other things too. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, I hope you people review this chapter too! And thank you DarkCat5648 again for giving me a Wii with all the games! Who wants to play SSBB (do ****not**** play me, I suck at this game xDD) :D? R&R and Merry Christmas :D!!**

**Also, after writing this chapter, I decided to NOT do the one-shot of the story Nagihiko told because it sucks (the truth hurts...sort of xD)! However, I decided to write a Rimahiko fanfic or one-shot on the idea I said in the beginning author's note of this chapter. Yay! I also thought of another idea for a Rimahiko fic. I'll write them after I'm done with this one. I'll probably be done with this one sometime next year, sorry D;. But on the other hand, I'm going to go shopping tomorrow with my cousins! Yahooo! Well…that's good news for me xP!**

**Things You Might Not Know/Understand:**

_-hime - _a thingy you add after a name. It means "princess" and you can use it even without a name in front of it and stuff, but the most important thing about it is that it means "princess"

_What Nagihiko was saying with the I would have never met you… - _he wouldn't have met her because if he stayed as Nadeshiko and didn't have to go to England and all that stuff, Rima would have never became a Guardian and they wouldn't know each other (and I think some other stuff, but I think that's the main thing)

**If you haven't notice, I make up the definitions myself so they aren't so good and accurate as the real ones. At least I give you a bit of an understanding to them xPP. Remember to R&R :DD! (Oh, I just noticed I wrote that before, but I'll just leave it there xD!!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Rewritten A/N) Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you people review this chapter too =]! I'm really, really (insert ninety-eight more "really"-s) sorry I haven't updated this for more than four months (noted by Kimmytrainer, your review made me laugh like an idiot for some reason o.o). Your reviews really made my CLT writer's block on chapter four blow far away. However, I wish to focus more on WHO!, so please be patient because I still need to work out its plot unlike this fic : ). (In this fic, I'm winging most of it such as this chapter right here xP). Hopefully, you'll enjoy WHO! as much as this fanfiction. Don't worry though, I'll update this from time to time xD! Enjoy :D!**

**Also, to readers and a certain reader, you know who you are (05.19.09): ****Yes, I am continuing it as you see right now, therefore I am not a "betraying liar" or "stupid" as you say. If you had checked in my profile, it said that this was on hiatus and it still is going to be. I am just going to update time to time (when I feel like working on this instead of WHO!) because I wish to focus on WHO! for now. Another thing, many other fanfictions made from December of 2008 or earlier have not updated since then. Please be patient. I have a life as do you, let's not forget that. Also, I have feelings. I am alive. I already know how you feel about those who have not updated in a while because I have experienced it. When you wrote your review on May 28, 2009, did you put yourself in my shoes and think how I would feel about it? If you are just trying to make me update by making me feel like I am a horrible person, then I don't appreciate that. You should have just wrote something with great thought put into it that acknowledges both of our situations. I am not updating because of your review if that is what you think. I started this chapter months ago and updated from time to time. I am not lying, I swear. In addition, yes, I am taking a long time, but that is because I am trying to work this out and produce a well-made chapter for you and the readers. And yes, **_**you are very, very wrong**_**. I am updating this, NOT keeping this with three chapters, unlike you said. You have no proof that I wasn't going to update this anymore. I told someone that I was still going to continue this through a PM. She is a witness of my update situation. Please acknowledge that I am living. Thank you for those who are waiting patiently.**

**Warning: ****There might be slight OOC.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything except this fanfiction and its plot.**

* * *

**-Nagihiko's Kitchen (sometime in the morning)-**

The two were done eating breakfast and were sitting at the table, silent.

"So… You're just going to spend Christmas Eve here, without your family?" Rima tried to start a conversation.

"Yeah…. Well, I haven't even wrapped some of the presents."

"Can I help?" Rima said quietly, staring at the floor underneath the table.

"Of course. Like I said before, it's going to be hard doing things with just one hand." He smiled at the wavy haired girl as she shifted her eyes to meet his golden brown ones. Rima smiled back at him.

-----

**-Half an Hour Later in Family Room-**

"This is too hard!," Rima said after finishing her first present and fell to the floor with arms widely spread out, tired.

"No, it isn't that hard. See?" Nagihiko gestured to his stack of seven (almost eight) gifts that were wrapped neatly in Christmas colors with bows tied ever so perfectly.

"Oh yeah? Well, look at mine." She peeked her head high enough to see where to point in front of her and then she dropped her head back down afterwards.

"Okay, but-" Once the long-haired boy turned his head to face the present the wavy-haired girl signaled to, he fell silent. The bow was tied messy and unevenly over the crumpled, slightly torn, and creased wrapping paper. He began to laugh after three seconds of shock.

"It's not my fault that I'm dysfunctional with only one hand."

"No, I'm not laughing because of that. I'm laughing because I'm happy." Nagihiko smiled.

"Happy? Why would you be happy because of my fail to wrap Christmas presents with one hand?" Rima looked up at him, still laying on the house's floor.

"Because you're trying your best." Nagihiko petted her head with his free hand, ruffling her hair.

Rima blushed and got up. "Yeah, whatever." The boy chuckled at her reaction and they both turned their backs to face each other while continuing wrapping their presents.

Nagihiko noticed Rima was having a lot of trouble on her second present. "Excuse me, but can I help with that?" The boy was about to turn around and grab the box she was wrapping, but Rima clutched the gift close to her chest. "No."

"Why? I'm almost done so…"

"No," The long-haired girl repeated with her back still facing him, "I'm going to try my best just like you said. Scoot as far as you can from here." _"Just like he said, huh?" _Nagihiko did as she said and then she removed the ripped wrapping paper and grabbed a new sheet from the roll. She began to fold it, then tidily taped the paper down, and then topped it off with a beautiful ribbon, keeping her mind focused on the present. The girl placed it right next to her first present. The second gift was covered in a simple pattern of abstract mistletoes with tiny polka dots of silver and gold in the background. Its bow was gold with a narrow silver stripe in the middle.

Nagihiko took a look at it. "Wow, that was a huge improvement," He said as he stared back and forth from the first to the second.

"First is the worst and second is the best right?" Rima smiled, proud of her work.

Nagihiko laughed at her use of a childish phrase. "Yeah, and third is the one with a treasure chest."

"Yup. That's why I'm wrapping this treasure chest next for Utau."

"Heh, that's _really_ funny, Rima-chan."

"No, really." Rima heaved the heavy thing in front of her. It was actually pretty small.

"Why would she need that?"

"Jewelry." Rima muttered, "You should understand, Nadeshiko."

Nagihiko didn't hear her that well. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

-----

**-Another Thirty Minutes Later-**

**/Nagihiko POV/**

The butterscotch-blond completed her presents as did I. Sixteen total Christmas gifts of red, green, gold, and silver. She was right, second is the best. Out of her pile, the one with the golden ribbon was the neatest. So, firsts are the worst, huh?

* * *

**I am stopping the chapter here because that is all I have right now and I want my message to be known and acknowledged so please read the paragraph that starts with "****Also, to readers and a certain reader, you know who you are (05.19.09)****" in the beginning author's note of this chapter if you haven't. Please wait for the next chapter patiently because it will take a very, very long time. I am sorry if I hurt anyone by my message. I am living. I have a life. I have feelings. Happiness, rage, depression… I feel these things and right now, I am feeling **_**depression**_**. Don't treat me as if I am inhuman. What is this--the genocide of writers!? RESPECT.**

**-iPBR**

**Not as cheerful as I used to be.**


	5. Important Notice! Please read!

**To my wonderful readers,**

**I sincerely apologize for abandoning my readers! Truthfully and honestly, I haven't been working on the next CLT chapter after I posted up the previous one (Chapter 4). This is due to me not knowing how to continue this fic after the previous chapters and the OOC-ness. In addition, my loss of interest in Shugo Chara! (the anime only, I'm still reading the manga scans) which caused me to lose interest in Shugo Chara! fanfictions. I'm sorry to say this, but I'm discontinuing this fanfiction. But don't yell at me yet because I have decided to make a redone and continued version of this which will be titled Chinese Love Trap: The Redone and Continued Version...next year. Okay, now you guys can yell at me.  
**

** But! To make you guys happy, I'll give you a Rimahiko seasonal one-shot I've been thinking of writing for sometime. I will hopefully have it done and up this year. I repeat, _hopefully_. But don't worry. I'm (hopefully) not going to abandon you loyal readers any further. Although, I will take some time in writing the other version of CLT because I'm taking an AP class of my worst subject (ack. i have problems, huh?).  
**

**Oh, and also I am sorry for making you guys read that really long paragraph last chapter (it's okay if you didn't read it, it's best if you didn't actually). That action was really stupid of me.**

**Feel free to flame me and this fanfiction. I'm fine with it right now with this trouble I have caused. I deeply apologize.  
**

**-iPaintBlackRainbows**

**12.28.09  
**

**(Boy, am I using the word "hopefully" a lot today)  
**


End file.
